Love Disabilities
by GaaraNeedsToBeLAID
Summary: Because love has it's disabilities. Kyungsoo being blind and Jongin being mute. Not literally though.


Love: Disabilities

Kyungsoo is blind while Jongin is mute, but not literally. They're blind and mute in love.

In EXO academia, popularity is one of the most essential thing you'll ever need to survive that hell of a school, because it has it's perks.

Kyungsoo doesn't actually care about popularity in school, knowing the fact that he is. Fortunately, it made him do every single thing easier than it it's supposed to be. First, he became the vice president of the choir without any effort. Not because of his best friend Byun Baekhyun, the president of the choir, chose him or something, but the fact that members themselves chose him to be the vice president. Last but not the least, he met his special someone because of it.

"So, how does this popularity thing work?"

"It's actually working right now." Baekhyun replied.

"What do you mean?" Kyungsoo asked, confused.

"Look at all those people. They want to sit beside us." Baekhyun said, pointing at the people looking at them with dreamy eyes.

"Oh." Kyungsoo said, understanding Baekhyun's point.

"I'm bored, and why in the actual fuck are we here in the cafeteria?! It's not even lunch." Baekhyun complained.

"Uh...you brought us here." Kyungsoo replied as if Baekhyun asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Whatever." Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "I have an idea!" Baekhyun beamed, and that is not a good sign to Kyungsoo, because whenever Baekhyun beams something really bad will happen, especially to Kyungsoo.

"I don't like where this is going, Baek." Kyungsoo said, moving away from Baekhyun.

"And you're gonna help me!" Baekhyun beamed and pulled Kyungsoo back to him rather harshly. "We're gonna prank call someone!"

SHIT. Kyungsoo thought.

"And, you're gonna do it." Baekhyun said excitedly and grab Kyungsoo's innocent phone from the shaking hands of the said boy. Kyungsoo paled and made a mental note to not make Baekhyun bored again.

Baekhyun dialed an unknown number on Kyungsoo's phone and pressed the call button. He handed Kyungsoo his phone back when he heard the other line was ringing. "Wait for it! This is going to be fun Kyungsoo!"

"I want to die." Kyungsoo muttered.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring

_"Hello?" a hot and seemingly handsome voice answered._

"Hi." Kyungsoo replied.

_"You have a beautiful voice. May I ask who are you?" _

"Uh...Thanks?"

_"Is this is prank call?"_

"I'm really sorry. My best friend just forced me to this because he's bored."

_"Hahahahahaha! You're funny."_

"But I'm really sorry though." Kyungsoo said, getting comfortable with the guy on the other line.

_"It's okay. I got prank called all the time."_

"You must be popular."

_"Yeah. It's because, popularity is essential in our school."_

"Wait...are you attending EXO academia?"

_"Yes. How'd you know? Does my popularity that extreme?"_

"I'm actually attending there too."

_"Really? That's great; may I ask what your name is?"_

"Uh..."

_"Oh, yeah. Sorry to rush you. It's really advance of me to ask your name, even though we haven't saw each other. It's okay if you don't trust me yet, I understand."_

"I'm really sorry. I just can't tell somebody my name, because you might be some creep."

_"It's okay. So can we still talk? I mean like this? I'm not actually a creep so can we at least be friends on the phone like this?"_

"Sure, I guess?"

_"So, talk to you later?"_

"Sure."

With that, Kyungsoo hanged up. He then looked at Baekhyun who's not amused, because it's his idea to prank call and here Kyungsoo flirting to the stranger instead of pranking the guy, because that's actually the plan.

"Sorry." Kyungsoo apologized with an apologetic look and of course Baekhyun can't stay mad at his best friend. So he hugged him really tight.

"I think, someone's got a potential boyfriend here." Baekhyun teased. Kyungsoo blushed and spank Baekhyun's arm playfully.

_Boyfriend, huh?_ Kyungsoo thought.

Days became weeks since Kyungsoo started talking to this 'Mr. Popular' guy. They have been talking from day and night and they became closer, but they don't introduce themselves yet; their names are still unknown…until Kyungsoo received the most heart breaking news he ever heard.

"Kim Jongin is in love with someone!" Someone yelled through the PA system of the school. Kim Jongdae.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are in their way to their next class when the PA system boomed with the news that broke Kyungsoo's heart into dust. They were currently walking when Kyungsoo abruptly stopped walking when the said PA system boomed with the news flash. (Their school actually permits to let everybody in the school know about the gossips around school especially the lives of the popular people. Especially Kim Jongin, who's the heartthrob and dance team's captain of the school.)

Before Baekhyun could even react, Kyungsoo's tears started to fall down his cheeks. Then he started sobbing like crazy. It was loud for a guy actually.

"Shh. Let's go somewhere." Baekhyun said, as he soothe circles on Kyungsoo's back, and made a note to kick Chen's ass for being so insensitive. When the two went out to somewhere, another news boomed on the PA system.

"Do Kyungsoo, seen crying because of an unknown reason. According to a source, he heard that Do Kyungsoo was crying because of a broken heart…."

"Dude, Kyungsoo's crying." Sehun said.

"I know. I heard the PA too, Sehun." Jongin deadpanned. He heaved a dejected sigh with both hurt and loneliness.

"He's broken hearted, bro."

"I know and it hurts." Jongin said with a heavy sigh. "I guess, I'm not the one he likes after all. Who am I to even assume."

"That's okay, bro. You can let it all out." Sehun said.

"Yeah, thanks though. I have to go." Jongin said and walked out of school, to the garden.

It's already midnight and Kyungsoo is still crying. He can't sleep at all. _Jongin's in love with someone? I guess, I'm not the one he likes. After all, we only talked once. Who am I to even assume? _Kyungsoo thought while sobbing.

He then remember Mr. Popular guy. _I guess, it's okay if I tell him that I have a problem. I just need to let this all out._

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring

"_Hello?" Mr. Popular guy answered, with a sad tone. "Hey, are you crying?"_

Kyungsoo then cried louder when he heard the other line asked.

"_Hey, what's wrong? Tell me."_

"This guy I'm always talking about with you, is in love with somebody else."

"_Same here. You also know the guy_ _I'm always talking about, he was also crying because he was broken hearted."_

"How can I be so blind, that I loved him from the very start and now I suffer the consequences of not telling how I feel? I should have realized that I loved him from the very beginning and now it's too late."

"_Me too. How can I be so mute? I should have told him I loved him since middle school. I should have told him everything. This is all because I didn't have the guts to say it to him. Maybe because we only talked once."_

The two talked until 8:00 in the morning and both lost sleep, but they can't skip school, so they went to school, because they don't have a choice at all.

"_Say, wanna meet later? Please? I just need someone to talk about this. After all, we're already late. Please?"_

"Sure. That would be nice."

After their talk hours ago, Kyungsoo went to the garden and waited for Mr. Popular to appear. After what seems forever, Kyungsoo finally texted Mr. Popular.

To: Mr. Popular

From: Mystery Prankster

Hey, where are you?

To: Mystery Prankster

From: Mr. Popular

I'm already here. I've been here 10 minutes early. Where are you? I'm supposed to call you but then you texted me.

To: Mr. Popular

From: Mystery Prankster

Really? Where? You know this garden is really huge.

To: Mystery Prankster

From: Mr. Popular

Good thing, you can smile now. You know, we're the only ones here, because all of them are in classes. We'll see each other if just roam around.

To: Mr. Popular

From: Mystery Prankster

Okay. Hahahahahaha XD I'm really excited to see you. I'm actually roaming around now. Anyways, tell who's this guy you're talking about last night? You didn't tell me the name.

To: Mystery Prankster

From: Mr. Popular

Oh yeah. We should tell the names at the same time! That's unfair if I'm the only one!

To: Mr. Popular

From: Mystery Prankster

Okay.

To: Mystery Prankster

From: Mr. Popular

Do Kyungsoo

To: Mr. Popular

From: Mystery Prankster

Kim Jongin

The two were about to reply that they were actually 'Kim Jongin' and 'Do Kyungsoo' when the two bumped into each other. They fall on the ground and dropped their phones on the grassy floor.

"Ow!" the two said simultaneously. When they opened their eyes, it widened.

"You?!" The two said simultaneously again.

"Wait, Jongin? You're Mr. Popular?"

"And you're Mystery Prankster?"

"So that means….."

"You cried because Chen announced that I'm in love with someone, which is actually you?"

"You were sad because Chen announced that I was crying because he announced that you're in love with somebody else?"

"But how? I mean how did you get my number?"

"Baekhyun only typed it on my phone, but I didn't know that it was yours."

"I can see that….but you're in love with me?"

"_Yes, Jongin, I've been in love with you from the very start, but I was blind to realize it."_

"_I've been in love with you too, but I have been mute to say it to you."_

The two stood up and dusted themselves. Jongin circled his arm around Kyungsoo's waist, and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck. "I love you, Kyungsoo."

"I love you too, Jongin." Kyungsoo said and pressed his lips on the younger's lips. The kiss wasn't rush, but it was full of longing and love.

"So do you want to announce it to the PA systems?" Jongin asked.

"That sounds like a plan." Kyungsoo said and presses another kiss on Jongin.


End file.
